Cheating
by AnxiousA
Summary: Sakura already has a boyfriend, Daisuke. But lately his faith has been wavering. So Sakura gets back at him by hooking up Sasuke. And Sasuke couldn't be happier. "Be nice and use your manners, Sasuke."


"_**Cheating."**_

His red eyes followed the pink haired female. He wondered why she was staring at him with those lust filled green eyes. She already has a boyfriend, Daisuke, and Daisuke hated Sasuke. The Uchiha's breath hitched as Sakura unbuckled his belt, roughly rubbing the slowly growing bulge beneath his pants. His eyes fluttered closed, and she noticed.

"_I like it when you stare at me with your Sharingan on, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke's eyes reopened.

"_Why?"_

The pinkette smiled and kissed him gently on his lips.

"_I find it sexy."_

A groan managed to escape his mouth, and Sakura loved how she was making him bend to her whim. She kissed his lips once more, then his neck. His eyes focused on her, and he swore he saw her grinning. Sakura nipped at Sasuke's pulse, making his eyes almost roll to the back of his head.

"_Sakura, what are you—"_

She unzipped his pants, and thrust her hand into them, finding his member and stroking it gently.

"_Ohh…"_

Sakura moved the hand from his pants to under his shirt again, slowly lifting it over his head. Sasuke cooperated; after all, it was her who was willing to cheat on her boyfriend. Not that Sasuke doesn't care; no he definitely cared about the poor guy's reaction when he finds out. _If_ he finds out, that is. Sasuke leaned in to kiss her, locking their lips in a passionate war for dominance. Sakura's hand snaked its way back into his jeans, making his tongue falter a bit in her mouth. She ended the kiss and put her lips up to Sasuke's ear:

"_Ohh my, someone's excited."_

Sasuke growled at her.

"_Hurry up, Sakura."_

Sakura laughed quietly at his impatience. She agreed and started kissing down his toned chest, stopping only at his navel to lick around it and make him squirm more. She continued going down until she reached the tip of his cock. She looked up at him once more, only to see his eyes still glowing crimson, but slightly clouded with anticipation. She grinned, his cheeks turned slightly red. He wove his nimble fingers through her hair, and pushed her mouth closer to his length.

"_Suck."_

Sakura looked up at him again, and bit the head.

"_Be nice and use your manners, Sasuke-kun."_

He growled at her again.

"_**Please, suck me."**_

She smiled and licked up his shaft, sucking on certain spots, driving the male under her mad. She nipped at his tip once more, making him groan and tug her pink tresses. She sucked on the tip, and relaxed her throat, moving her head slowly down his shaft, engulfing him almost completely.

"_Sakuraaa, more… Please, more…" _

She moved her head up slowly, licking every part of him as she went, and went back down again. He couldn't stand it, he just _couldn't._ He needed to come, and soon… Sakura sat up a bit and started stoking his member with her hands, ignoring his pleas for her to go back down on him. She looked at him and smirked one of _his_ trademark smirks.

"_You want me back down there?"_

Sasuke turned pink.

"_Yes."_

She loved the way he was blushing; he's so cute when he blushes. She obliged him and started sucking on his tip again. She deep throated him one last time before he moaned:

"_Oh hell… I'm gonna…"_

Sasuke let out a long, low groan as he came inside of Sakura's mouth. She swallowed all she could, letting some drip onto her sheets. Sasuke was panting, and Sakura loved the sight of it. His black hair was messed up and pressed against her baby blue pillow; he still had his hands in her hair, his grip loosening, and his eyes were back to their normal midnight color. She lay down next to him, and kissed his cheek.

"_What's your boyfriend going to think about this?"_

Sakura frowned, as if remembering she had a boyfriend for the first time in the last few minutes.

"_To be honest, I don't care."_

Sasuke smiled and kissed the rosette on the lips before wrapping his arms around her, burying his head in the crook of her neck, and closing his eyes.

"_You're so mean to him." _ He whispered.

"_It's not like he was thinking about what I was going to say when he was going down on all of those other girls." _She murmured.

"_He's been cheating on you?"_

"_I heard him at the ice cream shop talking to some chick named Stacy."_

"_Stacy?"_

"_Yeah, Stacy, I guess he likes the letter 'S', because there was another girl named Shelby he was talking to at GameStop."_

"_You have a man whore as a boyfriend, Sakura."_

"_I'm dumping him next time I see him."_

"_Can I punch him afterwards?"_

"_We'll see, Sasuke-kun."_

"_It's a yes, then." _

Sakura and Sasuke shared a laugh before falling silently asleep.

_**-BoomShakalaka.-.-BoomShakalaka.-. -BoomShakalaka.-.-BoomShakalaka.-. -BoomShakalaka.-.-**_

_**Thanks for reading:] I don't own anything. Promise; D. **_


End file.
